


浴室的习惯曲线

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 要抢在别人之前骂完人生见地，毕竟，我们才刚刚出生而已。





	浴室的习惯曲线

倒数第三章 说个笑话 以使世界和平  
他有一个怪癖（或者说性癖？因为有位朋友说一切癖好都是性癖 从王尔德那里拾的牙慧） 喜欢听别人哭 而非常害怕听到笑声  
先说怕的 不是sitcom剧场的罐头笑声 不是突然爆发的短促笑声 不是声带受损的动漫人物的标准笑声 是真正的开心的呵呵呵哈哈哈哼哼哼的笑声 银不银铃无所谓

第三章 不只是因为不可逆才那么伤心的！

啊 我懂我懂 就是他做什么事情都会给人一种 过于 过于 的感觉

最有好感的前辈只有在去风俗店的时候才会说“谢谢“ 不然好像对不起十分钟前辛苦的保持勃起  
其他时间不管做了好事或坏事 都是用“实在抱歉”带过 可是偏偏他的笑容又那么真诚

第四章 stopped counting already

你有在看吗？  
梦已经结束了哦  
这里的每个人看起来都完成度接近百分之百

序章 我们才刚刚出生而已

第五章 符合条件的申请者

精神性烦渴 治疗第一步 对水戒断

或，高强度污染所有可以接触到的水源

倒数第二章 now that we're married

第一章 回答呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我明明取名废还要给每一章（均不成形）加一个副标题？？果然文学启蒙是轻小说吗？或许我只想（会）写标题吧。


End file.
